


Sleeves

by maachan08



Series: The Sweater [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maachan08/pseuds/maachan08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum had had a system. Ignore the feelings, certainly ignore the craving. Take whatever Jackson was voluntarily, willingly giving and enjoy the close friendship. It had been a good system. It had been a working system. </p><p>Until it was wrecked. </p><p>Until the pink and white sweater happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Completely unedited and unbeta'd word vomit. I had some Jackbum feels and I just had to write it at 2am and this happened. Please read with caution!
> 
> I do not own the boys or anything related to them.

It was like the Universe was screwing with him. 

The Universe was laughing at him, that much was for sure. 

It was laughing at him, hooting and guffawing. 

It was like he never even stood a chance. 

Jackson had been his weakness right from the beginning. He had wanted to be distant, wanted to keep the new members at bay. He had been disappointed in not getting to debut with Jinyoung for JJ Project but he had been even more upset when they had been put together with an odd group of foreigners and Koreans. It shouldn’t have ever worked. 

Jackson had been loud and boisterous. He had been too much to handle and he had been all over the place. They barely had a common language to communicate with. His teamwork with Jinyoung had been seamless, it had been easy. Jackson was everything but easy. The man hadn’t had any talent to begin with, making Jaebum resent him even more for coming and disrupting it all. Later, he had been proven wrong on many occasions but the resentment had been present at first. 

Despite all his annoying quirks, his lack of focus, and his constant demand for attention, Jackson had somehow managed to break through all of Jaebum’s carefully constructed walls and made a place for himself. There was a crack on the wall with the shape of Jackson, and there was a perfectly fitted nest for him.

Jaebum had been reluctant to acknowledge Jackson’s tentative friendship. Frankly, somewhere deep inside he had absolutely craved it, but Jackson had always seemed too much to handle for him. The physical affection the Chinese man had seemed to love, had been one of the toughest bites to swallow for Jaebum. He had thought it rude at first, absolutely inconsiderate since Jaebum had always been sure to show his displeasure at any kind of physical contact. Jackson had seemed to simply ignore it all. 

It hadn’t been just Jaebum. It had been all of their trainee group. Jackson had always been a tactile person, ignoring all sense of personal space. He had had a complete disregard for Jaebum’s annoyed huffs and grunts, hadn’t minded him pushing the younger away. Little by little Jaebum had come to accept it. He had had no choice. Gradually reluctant acceptance had turned into expectation. Every time they had met, he had come to expect the hugs, the slung arms over his shoulder, the little touches here and there. 

Despite how his dislike had turned into expectation, it had taken him far longer to start initiating affection himself. It had felt too foreign, too forward to be the one seeking it out and actually initiating it. He had been way over his head for this, overthinking and overanalyzing. The first time he had voluntarily touched Jackson more than by passing, had gone completely unnoticed by Jackson. Physical affection had always been a big deal for the younger, so a small touch here or there hadn’t been enough to register. 

After their debut and the numerous videos of them uploaded on the internet, he had at first been shocked to see the physical aspect of their relations within the band. The shock had been fleeting when no negative comments seemed to come up. As the physical affection had been turning more into a norm, it had given Jaebum time to give it more thought. 

Jaebum’s feelings for Jackson hadn’t come as a surprise to himself per se. It hadn’t been one particular moment that had made him realize it all of a sudden. The affection towards the younger had been growing steadily from the quiet dislike to something more than a teammate. They had always been busy with training and getting ready for the debut that it hadn’t given Jaebum any kind of opportunity to take time to think of it all. 

After their debut, after the videos, after finally having gotten time to think, it seemed obvious. Jackson had always been the one to make Jaebum, as well as the others, happy, even if it had meant sacrificing his own happiness. In turn, Jackson had always been the one he had wanted to make happy first. He had always been the one to whom he had directed his rare affections. Jackson had always been there for him, no matter what kind of situation. 

Jackson had all the qualities he had unknowingly been always looking for. 

After having realized how his affection ran deeper than expected, Jaebum had known there was only one way to go about handling it: ignorance. He had lived through enough in his life to not go around and deny it but he was very fond of ignorance. He had had enough practice not to startle when Jackson jumped on his back, not to shiver when Jackson leaned over and talked right next to his ear, not to let his touches linger for too long, and not to be too obvious with his feelings. 

But Jaebum craved. He could admit that much. He had craved even before his feelings ran deeper, the craving only getting worse day by day. He also knew how to ignore the craving most of the time. However, there were times when it got to be too much and he was caught. They lived in front of the cameras, they were bound to catch something at some point. 

Cameras caught how his eyes would linger, how his touches were longer than necessary, how his smile was fond, and how he simply never got enough of Jackson. From the knowing looks and smirks he had often been receiving from Jinyoung and Mark, he knew he had been caught. Fortunately, Jackson seemed as oblivious as ever, no matter how many times they had watched the clips. 

If Jackson was good at something, it was obliviousness. Jaebum reveled in it. 

Jaebum had become a master of ignoring his feelings, knowing fully well where the line was with the affection: what was considered normal and what was too much. Even when there was no such thing as too much with one Jackson Wang, but the observing eyes of the others caught all extra quickly and efficiently. 

Jaebum had had a system. Ignore the feelings, certainly ignore the craving. Take whatever Jackson was voluntarily, willingly giving and enjoy the close friendship. It had been a good system. It had been a working system. 

Until it was wrecked. 

Until it was wrecked so utterly and thoroughly, he had no hope of returning. 

Universe 1. Jaebum 0. 

Their latest comeback had brought changes into their wardrobe. The coordi noonas still made sure everyone was comfortable with the choices, letting Jackson wear his loose clothes and Jinyoung go with the longer jackets. It had been fine. Jackson looked good, had always looked good, so there was nothing Jaebum couldn’t handle. 

Until the pink and white sweater happened. 

Jackson had often worn bigger shirts. At times it had shown some of his collarbone, sometimes the sleeves had gone down to his palms. It had all been cute and endearing for Jaebum but he had managed it. He had had much practice in hardening his resolve that it barely registered anymore. 

Until, of course, that pink and white sweater happened. 

Jaebum was the last to get his wardrobe chosen, staring at the loose and comfortable sweater one of the noonas was presenting him with. He knew it was only for See the Light so it fit the soft image of the song. He didn’t give it much thought, quickly changing before heading to get his makeup finished. 

The red sweater was nice and comfortable, it was warm in the chilly March weather. Somehow, it still hadn’t registered that there may be others wearing knitted sweaters as well. The moment he opened the door to the room, there was Jackson. Jackson whose hair was down and stylized all fluffy, his makeup making him look even more vulnerable, and then there was the sweater. Jackson had worn sweaters before. Jaebum was fully aware of the fact. He just didn’t make it a habit of wearing them outside of their schedules, or on the rare occasion of such happening, it was only the black sweaters. 

Jackson was wearing a loose, slightly oversized pink-and-white sweater. It came down to his upper thigh, sleeves long enough to cover his whole hands. He wasn’t wearing his usual snapback, the fluffy hair already ready for the stage. To top it all off, he was playing around with BamBam and Yugyeom, doing a particularly successful aegyo to fit his image. 

The sight made Jaebum completely freeze. He was blatantly staring, he was well aware of the fact, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t pull the walls back up, he couldn’t ignore the feelings, ignore the craving. He could barely blink as he took it all in. 

Jaebum could take the loud and happy Jackson. He could go head to head with the stubborn and strong Jackson. He had no trouble dealing with an emotional Jackson, only happy to provide with a shoulder to lean on. He had even managed to keep himself in check whenever the real, wild and sexy Jackson came out. 

What he had not ever thought to prepare himself against, was cute Jackson. Jackson acted cute on occasion, Jaebum had at times even been there to encourage him. However, adding a vulnerable look to the cuteness, it was entirely too much for him to handle. There may have been loud and flashy warning bells going off in his head, had he been unable to unfreeze himself. 

The sleeves of the sweater were long past Jackson’s hands, his fingers curled into loose fists under the fabric. He was doing the cute, shy aegyo with his knuckles pressed against his cheeks and eyes crunching while smiling softly. Jaebum couldn’t see or hear anything else. He had always thought himself well prepared, he had learned to ignore all that Jackson threw at him. He had managed. He had survived so far. 

The Universe was laughing at him. He could hear the raucous noise in his ears. 

Truly, Universe 1 - Jaebum 0. 

Jaebum was saved by Jinyoung who no too gently slapped his cheek. Jinyoung’s raised eyebrow and a pointed look were enough to bring Jaebum back into the situation. He was glad Jinyoung had been aware enough, his friend being the only one witnessing the violent blush Jaebum could feel heating his cheeks. 

The rest of the evening, unfortunately, didn’t go off without a hitch either. Jackson was far too distracting for him, but on the positive note, See the Light was performed as the short version and was not even their comeback song. He found himself wishing he would never have to see that sweater again. 

Jaebum desperately thought he was right. He needed to be right on this one. He knew it wasn’t Jackson’s fault that he had been wearing that particular sweater. It was all coordis’ fault. He still wished he could throw it out and never see it again. He hadn’t practiced self control for years already for nothing. 

It was as if the pink sweater had made Jaebum more aware of sweaters on Jackson. He had a blurry memory of other sweaters from before but hadn’t deemed them important. He had easily been able to ignore them. Until it came down to After School Club and a hyper Jackson. With fluffy hair. And an oversized, soft red cardigan. 

Jaebum had seen the exact same cardigan before. He was sure of it. Back then it hadn’t done anything for him, having been easily able to ignore it. At the moment, it was not as easy to ignore. He didn’t know if he should snap at Jackson or curse at the coordi noonas. He had a system.

Jaebum could feel himself coming down with something, adding to his already sour mood. He could not afford to get sick during promotions, he was the leader, he simply couldn’t. Despite his mood, Jackson was, once again, able to lift his mood. He was hyper and happy. He was surrounded by friends, he was glad to meet Eric and Jimin and Kevin. Jackson was comfortable on the set and it showed. Despite Jackson sensing Jaebum’s mood, he was there for him, trying to lift the mood. 

Jaebum couldn’t deny Jackson anything. So when their Before School Club went live, it was all about Jackson for him. He couldn’t hide it, not for the moment. Jackson made sure to include him, the small touches here and there. Jaebum couldn’t help the fondness that was surely obvious even to the outsiders. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Jackson was there, with fluffy hair and oversized cardigan, laughing and comfortable. He could let himself have this moment. 

Jaebum thought he could get it under control. It wasn’t often Jackson wore the sweaters, certainly not outside their schedules. It helped Jaebum with trying to build resistance against the danger. If he could get through the schedules with the sweaters and the cardigans, surely this would end soon. 

What Jaebum most certainly had not taken into account was Jackson wearing an oversized, fluffy sweater at their dorm. 

Cue the Universe laughing. 

Universe 2 - Jaebum 0. 

Jaebum was coming back from a late meeting with the management team. The meetings were by far his least favorite task as a leader. He did not like the rest of the members being excluded of important decisions that affected them all. Why would he have to take all the responsibility on his own? He certainly wasn’t happy when the meetings ran late, during promotions, making it be closer to 2am when finally arriving at the dorm. 

There was only a low light on in the hallway and the living room. He sighed heavily as he took his boots off, more than ready to just switch off the lights and go to bed. He was exhausted and a little annoyed, already dreading the next day. He started walking towards the living room, ready to switch off the light when he stopped. 

All sleep disappeared in an instant.

Jackson was asleep on the couch, slightly curled up on his side. He was wearing a fluffy, large red and black sweater, only the tips of his fingers visible from the sleeves. His gray sweatpants seemed too big on him as well, making Jaebum certain neither of the garments were actually Jackson’s. 

It didn’t matter. 

Jackson was looking far too soft and vulnerable curled up on the big couch, hugging a pillow and his fluffy, blond hair coming down to his eyes. His breaths were coming out soft and barely audible. Jaebum couldn’t take it. He felt his hardened resolve crack under the pressure and he was not equipped to manage it, not at 2am after an exhausting day. 

Before he realized what was happening, his feet were taking him closer to the couch, closer to peacefully sleeping Jackson. He should wake Jackson up and make him go sleep in his own room. He should turn away and go wash up and then sleep. There were plenty of things he should have been doing right that moment, and staring at sleeping Jackson was not one of them. 

When he became more aware, his feet had taken him right next to the couch. If he now crouched, he would be level with Jackson’s face. It was a dangerous train of thought, he should certainly not be going down that track. Yet somehow, he found himself crouching, staring at Jackson’s face. 

Lately, Jaebum rarely got a chance to actually look at Jackson. They slept in different rooms, vans were too dark when returning, and the venues were too much of a hurry to actually be able to take any time and observe Jackson. Also, he did still consider himself a fan of ignoring, however difficult the universe was making it for him lately. 

So for once Jaebum let himself stare. He let himself look at the fluffy hair, the way it framed Jackson’s face and came down to his eyes. He looked at the long eyelashes and the cute nose. He paused at the parted lips, hearing the soft breaths better now. His slack palms were close to his face, the sleeves covering everything but the tips of his fingers. It looked too inviting. 

Before he could help himself, Jaebum slowly reached out with his forefinger and touched the edge of the sleeve, tracing it over Jackson’s fingers. He didn’t dare breathe, only staring at the path his finger was taking. He knew he was creeping and seriously breaking any privacy issues but he couldn’t bring himself to care for the moment. 

With a shuddering breath, Jaebum pushed the edge of the sleeve back just enough for him to be able to reach Jackson’s palm. His palm was warm and soft to touch, obviously been lotioned after shower. He was so focused on the feeling that he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin when the fingers closed around his own finger, now trapped within the sleeve. 

His heart was about to break through his chest and he absolutely couldn’t breathe when he realized he had been caught. What had he even been doing? Jackson had been asleep and he had gone and touched him. Jaebum felt like he could be sick, feeling faint as his mind started going through all the worst case scenarios. 

“JB?” Jackson’s voice was raspy and confused, the younger man still obviously more than half asleep. His hold around Jaebum’s finger wasn’t strong enough for Jaebum not to break away but he was not willing to jostle Jackson more awake. 

“Shh, just go back to sleep,” Jaebum whispered, trying to keep his desperation out of his voice. He could not even begin to explain this, so the best scenario for all would be for Jackson to just fall back asleep. 

As he had already noticed, the universe was planning to screw Jaebum over for good. 

Jackson frowned a little, opening his eyes to look at his hyung. Jaebum felt a cold sweat break through as he looked into the soft, sleepy eyes. This was too dangerous. His feelings were too close to the surface and there was no way he could get the walls up fast enough when Jackson was looking at him like that. 

“It’s so late,” Jackson said around a small yawn, unknowingly making it even tougher for Jaebum. He could only hum in response, hoping it would be enough for Jackson. 

“Blanket?” Jackson asked then, eyes slowly sliding closed, curling up even more, his sleeved hands coming to partly cover his face. Jaebum almost whimpered at the sight. To see the normally loud and active Jackson like this, it was too much for him to handle. He looked around for a blanket and was glad to find one within reach. He quickly took it and started to cover Jackson with it, hoping to be able to escape to survive the situation. 

Jackson, however, seemed to disagree as he gently gripped his wrist, the long sleeve completely covering Jackson’s hand. 

“Stay?” The hand tugged him towards Jackson and Jaebum could only blink in response. What?

It seemed Jackson took advantage of his confusion, pulling him over and raising the blanket. Somehow, against Jaebum’s own knowledge, Jackson had moved over so his back was against the back of the couch, giving Jaebum plenty of room between him and the edge of the couch. That was how he found himself also on his side on the couch, his face level with Jackson’s as he stared wide-eyed and more than confused at the blonde. It seemed Jackson was comfortable enough to fall back asleep, his grip around his wrist going lax. 

Jaebum was free to leave. There was nothing holding him there. But just the warm blanket over them both and the sight in front of him was more than enough to make him stay. Jackson’s hands were once again covered by the sleeves, close to his face as he slept peacefully. Jaebum could only swallow a few times, trying to relax completely. A little nap couldn’t hurt. 

Somebody was giggling. It seemed muffled, like someone was trying to hold it in but couldn’t. Jaebum frowned in his sleep, reluctant to wake up just yet. He still opened his eyes a little, wanting to make sure it wasn’t Youngjae laughing at him. 

What he saw made him wake up like a bucket of ice water had been splashed on him. 

Jackson. 

They were still lying on the couch, facing each other on their sides. Jackson was still deep asleep, barely having moved from the position he was in last night. His head was pillowed on his own arm and his free hand was still close to his face, covered by the red and black sleeve. Jaebum couldn’t do anything but stare. How was he supposed to be able to look away from such a sight? He had been so good for years already, he had ignored it and he had kept himself back. 

This was too much. He didn’t have the self restraint. 

Jaebum was saved by another giggle and a clearing of a throat. He jumped as he startled, trying to quickly scramble up but the edge of the couch was too close, promptly making him fall onto the floor on his back with a thud. He groaned at the contact and glanced at who was in the living room. He was met with a calculating look from Jinyoung, giggling from Youngjae and a guffaw of laughter from Mark. 

Jaebum’s only response was another groan as he hid his face into the crook of his arm. It was too early to deal with this. He had to be able to somehow harden his resolve against Jackson again. He could deal anything from Jackson, any curve ball thrown at him, as long as it wasn’t the cute and vulnerable look. 

“Why are you on the floor?” The voice was soft and still sleepy. It seemed Jackson had woken up to the ruckus. 

Jaebum dared raise his arm a little to look at Jackson and right away seriously wished he hadn’t. The Universe could not screw him over more. 

Jackson was on his stomach on the couch, his head barely visible over the edge. His cheek was resting against the back of his palm as the other hand was hanging off the edge. Those cursed sleeves were still over his hands. Soft brown eyes were looking down at him, a small smile playing on his lips. His soft hair was messy from sleep and the sudden small yawn just made Jaebum’s heart give a painful squeeze. Anything else he could handle. Anything else. 

“He fell,” came the answer from Youngjae who seemed to have trouble stopping his giggling. 

Jackson’s gaze went briefly to Youngjae before looking back down at Jaebum. He raised his eyebrows before letting out a sleepy chuckle. 

“Silly hyung,” Jackson said with a wider smile before reaching out to tap him on his nose. Jackson then got up with a yawn and a stretch before heading out to the bathroom. Jaebum on the other hand stayed frozen on the floor. Had Jackson actually just booped him on his nose? What was happening?

Jinyoung’s head appeared in his line of sight and he stared up at his best friend. The look he was receiving was calculating, but the tiny smirk on his lips told Jaebum enough. Jinyoung knew. Of course Jinyoung knew. They stared at each for a moment, Jaebum silently begging him not to say anything. After a moment more, Jinyoung gave a deep sigh and he reached out with his hand to help Jaebum up. 

“You’re hopeless,” was all Jinyoung said on the case, shaking his head and disappearing into the kitchen. Mark and Youngjae were still laughing together at Jaebum, not giving a care about his leader status. 

Fortunately, Jackson didn’t wear the sweater again at the dorms. With their promotion week over as well, the sweaters did not make an appearance anymore. Jaebum was disappointed, he could admit to that much, but it was certainly better for his mental health not to see Jackson in the oversized sweaters anymore. It also definitely helped him not want to act out on his feelings, making it easier to fall back on ignoring them altogether. Having seen Jackson in said sweaters, however, ensured that the image was burnt to his mind. From time to time, when Jackson would be playing around and throwing his aegyo around, he would be hit with the image, making him speechless or stutter out whatever he was supposed to say. It fortunately happened rarely enough for it not to have an effect on his, or the rest of the band’s, everyday life. 

That was how, when he returned to the dorms late at night from another meeting, he was shocked speechless. The moment he opened the door and started to take his shoes off, he was met with Jackson. It seemed that Jackson was going through their filled shelf of clean clothes, looking for something. 

Jackson’s back was to Jaebum and the leader had never been more glad for it. Jackson was wearing another oversized sweater, this one coming almost all the way to his mid-thigh. It was too big on the blonde, the neck coming low enough to almost expose his one shoulder. His hair was messy and still a little wet from a shower. What shocked Jaebum the most, however, was that it seemed Jackson wasn’t wearing anything else aside from the sweater. His strong thighs were visible, the toned muscles working as Jackson tried to reach higher up for a piece of clothing. The reach made the sweater go up enough to show a peak of Jackson’s red boxer briefs. 

Jaebum sighed in relief, at least he was not actually naked under the sweater. 

The sigh however made Jackson turn and grin at Jaebum. 

He was screwed. This was Universe screwing him over completely. 

Universe 6 - Jaebum 0. 

“Hey, you’re home!” Jackson grinned in delight and completely disregarded his search for clothing. Jaebum stumbled over his shoes, making Jackson giggle at him. He couldn’t deal with this. What had he done to deserve this?

“Are you alright?” Jackson’s voice held concern now, his giggle turning into a frown when Jaebum had trouble saying anything. 

It was impossible not to stare. How was he supposed to be managing his own feelings and ignore them when all this was slammed right in front of him? He should probably say something and excuse himself into the bathroom or his room. He should not stay one minute longer with Jackson when he was wearing… that.

“JB?” Jackson took a step towards him, confusion coloring his voice now. It wasn’t like Jaebum to be quiet and ignore Jackson altogether. The moment Jackson took a step though, Jaebum shook his head and took a deep breath. 

“That- - I mean… Why - -“ he groaned in frustration as he could not get anything intelligent out. Jackson’s confusion was still present but an amused smirk started to find itself on his lips, tilting his head to the side as he patiently waited for Jaebum to gather his thoughts. 

The problem was he had no idea what he even wanted to say. 

“That shirt,” was what Jaebum ended up blurting out. Jackson’s surprised look told him clearly enough that the blonde had not been expecting that. 

“This shirt?” Jackson asked and glanced down, reaching to pull at the fabric a little. 

“I can’t,” Jaebum said desperately. He felt his resolve crumble. He had to leave. He had to go outside or to the bathroom, just anywhere that was not there with Jackson. He yearned to touch, he wanted to be close and feel and just take.

Jackson stared at him for a moment before, suddenly a dangerous glint of mischief was visible in his eyes. Jaebum was screwed. He had nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, and Jackson was coming closer, a seemingly cute look on his face but the glint in his eyes was threatening. Jaebum swallowed and stared at Jackson, completely unable to look away. 

The blonde stopped right in front of him, their chests just barely not touching. Jaebum looked down at Jackson, absolutely loving the height difference but not sure if he was allowed to enjoy it. Jackson was in his teasing mode, the barely contained grin enough proof of that. 

“What about the shirt? Hyung?” The last part was added as if an afterthought, the soft lilt of his voice making it hard for Jaebum to focus. He looked into the familiar eyes and promptly froze in sudden realization. Jackson was teasing him. It might have all been fun and games for the younger but Jaebum couldn’t hold back anymore. Jackson was affecting him too much and to see Jackson enjoying the fact that he was making Jaebum uncomfortable, he knew he had to return the favor. He was too tired for games. 

Jaebum took a sudden sure step forward, making the grin on Jackson’s face falter as the blonde took a quick step backwards. Jaebum watched the uncertainty and confusion spread in Jackson, the troubled gulp audible to him. He didn’t stop his pursue, making Jackson back away with each step. 

The moment Jaebum saw Jackson quickly glancing down at his lips before licking his own, Jaebum stopped. Was it possible- -?

Jaebum took a chance and grabbed the soft fabric of Jackson’s sweater, before pulling him in. Jackson stumbled a little, hands coming up to Jaebum’s chest to hold himself up. Wide brown eyes stared up at him, lips parted in surprise. Jaebum shouldn’t. It was just a game. It was just a game for Jackson but Jaebum couldn’t take it any longer. 

He let his hands fall to Jackson’s waist, getting a gentle grip. The fabric was soft under his hands but for the moment the sweater didn’t hold any meaning anymore. He had Jackson right where he had wanted him for years already. He dared lean closer, watching Jackson’s eyes frantically look back at him, mostly confusion visible on the surface. 

“Tell me no,” Jaebum whispered, anticipation curling in his stomach. He shouldn’t. He absolutely shouldn’t. He had been ignoring this for years, his feelings were not what counted. He could live with them, he could deal with them. But Jackson was there. Jackson was right there and it was too much. 

Jackson’s wide-eyed look hadn’t disappeared but he didn’t say anything either, he didn’t push Jaebum away and he didn’t say no. Only reaction Jaebum got was a quick glance at his lips before Jackson’s eyes were looking back into his eyes. 

Jaebum watched Jackson’s eyes flutter closed just before their lips met. The touch was barely there but it made Jaebum’s hold on Jackson tighten. It wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. 

Jackson’s hands on his chest curled into fists, gripping Jaebum’s shirt as he pressed back against his lips just slightly. Jaebum could feel his breath hitch before finally closing his eyes and using his hold to pull Jackson closer. He had to deepen the kiss, had to feel the lips he had been fantasizing about for a long time against his own. He tilted his head, eager to feel more but also willing to just take his time. It was a moment he had been waiting for, always thought would never happen, yet there he was. He was not going to let it end quickly. 

The kiss stayed easy and gentle, both of them happy to just test out the new territory, enjoying the new found closeness. Jaebum could feel his heart beating fast and loud, his palms starting to sweat against Jackson’s waist and it was too much. He had to break the kiss, despite desperately wanting to keep going. He leaned his forehead against Jackson’s as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Jackson pull away a little, making Jaebum open his eyes to look at him. 

Jackson’s eyes were hazy and he was staring at Jaebum in awe. Neither dared speak, Jaebum just wanting for the moment to last. He still had trouble holding himself, unable to just let it be as Jackson was right there with him. As he carefully leaned closer again, Jackson hand came up and he pressed his forefinger against Jaebum’s lips. He couldn’t help but frown at that, completely betrayed by Jackson not letting him kiss him again. 

“Gotta keep you interested,” Jackson whispered before placing a quick peck on the corner of Jaebum’s mouth and wriggling out of his hold. Keep him interested? He was quite certain he couldn’t get much more interested than he already was, desperately just wanting to take it all now that he had been handed a taste of it. 

Jackson started to walk towards his own room when Jaebum turned and took a good look at him, completely dumbfounded. 

“Is that - - is that my shirt?” He asked incredulously, now that he could focus a little more. 

Jackson shot a mischievous smirk over his shoulder as he opened the door to his room. 

“Maybe,” Jackson bit his lip as he grinned before disappearing into the room. 

Jaebum was left standing alone in the hallway, staring stupidly at Jackson and Mark’s door. They had kissed. He had actually managed to get to kiss Jackson, and all the while the blonde had been wearing his sweater. Jaebum brought a hand up to his heart, curling it a little as his heart gave a squeeze. Jackson would be the death of him. There was no way around it. 

But still. 

Universe 6 - Jaebum 1. Finally.


End file.
